Uzumaki Naruto's Day Off
by mimi-force
Summary: Naruto pretends to be sick to skip school and spend his day with the two most important people in his life. A High School AU in a way. SasuNaruSaku hormonal teenagers deviousness. One-Shot.


**WARNING: If you can't stand some SasuNaru lovin' you cannot proceed. This is also a SasuNaruSaku fic - something like an OT3. Hormonal teenagers. But still mostly, SasuNaru is dominant. ****DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I had, it'd totally turn into a sappy shonen ai - uh okay. If it wasn't clear enough from the title, this fic is a parallel to Ferris Bueller's Day Off, hence the familiar scenes.**

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Naruto's Day Off<p>

.

"Minato!"

"What's the matter?" Minato's footsteps padding against the hardwood floor as he runs through the kitchen, down the hall, up the stairs and up the hallway to the yell's source. He pushes the door opens breathlessly.

"It's Naruto!" Kushina gushes worriedly, a crease settling between her brows.

"What's wrong?" Minato asks again as he moves closer into the room.

"What's wrong?" Kushina snaps. "For God's sake! Look at him!"

Naruto, their son was laying on the bed inspected by the worried pair. He's laying on his side and continued to stare lifelessly at them. His mouth's hanging slightly open and his eyes are bugged-out. His tongue is fat and dry in his own mouth.

"Naruto?" Minato leans closer his work suit's probably going to get creased. He's anal about things like that. Except now, he isn't much bothered by the thought.

"He doesn't have a fever. But he says his stomach hurts and he's seeing spots." Kushina explains.

Naruto's lifeless eyes twitch into a blink. Minato presses a hand firmly against Naruto's forehead as in to check if what Kushina said matched the truth. "What's the matter, Naruto?"

"Feel his hands. They're so cold and clammy." Kushina adds in. Minato's frown deepens and he takes Naruto's hand in his carefully.

Discreetly Minato turns to Kushina and ask. "Should I call the doctor?"

Kushina slowly narrows her eyes and whispers over to her husband. "He doesn't want me to."

"Why don't you want Mom to call the doctor?"

Naruto exhales loudly, and maybe just a little bit exaggeratedly. He tries to speak but all he can manage is a choked gasp. Minato had to lean closer to make out what Naruto is saying at this point. "Don't make a fuss. I'm fine. I'll get up." He manages in a raspy voice and starts to get up. Kushina gently pushes him back down against the soft blankets. "I have a test today. I have to take it. I want to get into a good college so I can have a fruitful life- Sasuke is going to kill me-"

"You're not going to school like this. And I am sure Sasuke will understand." Kushina tells him firmly as she pushes up onto her feet and looks to Minato. "Maybe I should call the office and tell them I won't be in."

"I'm okay, Mom. I feel aweso-…Oh, God!" Naruto winces as if gripped by a seizure. His body stiffens and he chokes. "I'll be okay. I'll just sleep. Maybe I'll have an aspirin around noon." He pulls the covers up to his chin and sends a charming smiling to his mother.

Kushina sighs as she strokes Naruto's blond locks. "I'm showing houses to the family from California today but I'll be in the area. If you call my office they'll know where I will be."

"I'll check it with you, too." Minato adds in.

Naruto lets out a happy sigh and lets his bottom lip wobble. "It's nice to know I have such loving, caring parents. You're both very awesome."

Kushina's lips crack into a soft smile. "I hope you feel better, pumpkin." she says as she leans down and kisses his forehead. Minato pats his shoulder.

"Get some rest." Naruto lets out a wheeze and his glassy eyes follow his parents to the door.

"We love you, sweetie." Kushina sends. Naruto scrunches his nose and coos something between 'I wuv you too' and some other gibberish. Minato grins down at his son as they move quietly outside the room. They close the door. The lock clicks. Naruto's eyes shift from the door to the ceiling. A sly, little smile appearing across his lips.

"They bought it." Naruto yanks open the drapes. The pall of the sickroom disappears in the brilliant glow of morning sunlight. "Incredible! One of the worst performances of my career and they never doubted it for a second." He slowly peers outside the window as if to check they had left already. "What a beautiful day!"

Parents always fall for the clammy hands. It's physical evidence of illness. It's a good, non-specific symptom. Parents are generally pretty knowledgeable to the fever scams. And to make them work you have to go a hundred and one. You get a nervous mother and you end up in a doctor's office and that's worse than school. Fake a stomach cramp and when you're doubled over, moaning and wailing, just lick your palms. It's a little stupid and childish, Naruto admits inside his head, but then so is school, right?

Naruto flips open his stereo and fills the room with MTV blasting broadcast. A new song begins, and he hops onto his bed like no 18-year-old in his right mind would. "This is my 7th sick day with semester. If I have to go for 8, I'm probably going to have to barf up a lung or something. So, I absolutely must make this one count." Naruto muses out loud as he jumps out to the hallway. Pushing the bathroom door open, the teen turns on the shower water. "Who can go to school on such a beautiful day anyways?" pushing any clinging guilt he says; as he bends down, loses his boxer and pops in the shower. Ah, the test though. That wasn't bullshit. That he cares about it was.

Inside the shower Naruto's hair is standing straight up. It's moiled into a fin with shampoo and does a little dance before he turns the shower head around and uses it like a microphone.

"WELL SHAKE IT UP, BABY,

TWIST AND SHOUT !"

After he's done showering, the bathroom door opens and Naruto rifles thorough his shirts in his messy room. Finally he finds an orange shirt he likes. He steps back from the closet and put it on allowing the towel hung around his hips to drop off. He walks across the room half naked to his dresser and opens the underwear drawer. There's an old model of a fox on the top of his dresser. He picks it up and turns it around between his fingers. Sasuke always made fun of his slight obsession with foxes. He reasoned that foxes were his Power Animals. He shrugs off the thought, pulls out a pair of underwear and pulls them on as he hums a melody stuck in his head. Seriously, this kid has the attention span of a goldfish.

Naruto looks at himself in the mirror and scrunches his nose critically. He doesn't like what he's wearing and continues to look for something that feels like _today_.

When Naruto comes down the stairs, he's wearing a completely different outfit. The juvenile walks into the kitchen allowing his feet to slide against the smooth floor as he crosses over to the refrigerator. He takes a sip of orange juice right from the bottle and crosses over to the pantry where his box of Oreo is. Sure enough, he emerges from the pantry with a handful of Oreos happily and flops down in an armchair in the centre of the family room.

Reaching out to pick up his phone, Naruto punches a familiar number and remote controls the Tv on simultaneously.

* * *

><p>It's a dark, dreary sick room. Shades drawn, floor strewn with used tissues, nightstand crammed with trascripted remedies and boxes of meds. A high school boy, Uchiha Sasuke, is laying in bed. The sheets are pulled up to cover his entire face. He's mumbling random words. Something like food and shelter.. no.. yes. Well, who could blame him, the fever must have taken it's toll on him.<p>

The phone rings, filling the silent room with obnoxious noise. His hand reaches back and hits the speaker phone button.

Weakly, he croaks a "Hello?"

"Sasuke! What's happening?" Oh, the last person he needed right now. In fact, wasn't the idiot supposed to be at school at this moment? Not that he cared.

"Very little." Sasuke replies.

"How do you feel?" Yeah, like he really wanted to know about his well being, the idiot's probably going to asking him for something and was just sweet talking him and pretending to care. Naruto was so annoying. Sasuke replies anyways.

"Shredded."

"Is your mother in the room?" Naruto's hushed voice says. Sasuke mentally rolls his eyes and pulls the thermometer out of his mouth.

"She's not home." He lets out a sigh. "Where are you?"

"Home." Sasuke swears he could see the idiot grin all the way from his house to here. "I'm taking the day off. get dressed and come over."

"I can't, stupid. I'm sick."

Naruto waves an arm dismissively "It's all in your head. Come on over!"

Sasuke's eyebrow shots up in annoyance as he stares down at the phone. "I feel like utter shit, Naruto. I can't go anywhere." He says Naruto's name as if to prove a point.

"I am sorry to hear that. No, come on over and pick me up." Naruto disconnects. That moron! Sasuke wasn't just going to do whatever he said, in fact he had no reason to so why shall he? The idiot takes the term 'best friend' for granted way too much.

"I still don't know why I bother with him." He says quietly into the empty room. Grunting he flops down on his front; face pressed painfully against the deranged pillow. "I am dying."

The phone rings again, and Sasuke pushes the speaker button with the tip of his finger.

"You're not dying. You just can't think of anything good to do."

Naruto hangs up again.

If anybody needs a day off, it's got to be Sasuke. He has a lot of things to sort out before he graduates. He can't be wound this tight and go to college. Naruto has always told him he should relax once in a while. Adding that he was so tight that to the point that his ass would produce diamonds if it had a lump of coal stuck up it for two weeks. And leave it only to Sasuke to worry that he would owe taxes on it.

A sigh erupted the pale boy, as he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, silently while laying on his bed he debated wether he should get up or not. The Idiot could find himself another ride if he wanted. Sasuke wasn't responsible for him. Sasuke tossed the blankets off his weakened legs and abruptly sat up on bed, his feet barely touching the ground.

His muscles screamed at him in protest for getting up so suddenly, and his brain was certainly not so pleased with him at this moment. He fell on his back and stared at the ceiling for a long time before deciding to get up again.

When he made his way across the room he once again felt cold-feet and considered returning back to bed. The idiot would probably drag him into something he hated and he'd certainly end up regretting getting off bed in the first place- but he didn't have to have a reason for everything. He'd end up feeling guilty if he just stayed at home too. Deciding against his best interests, Sasuke grabbed a towel and walked into his bathroom.

* * *

><p>Naruto digs through the sofa cushions, he ends up extracting a sticky quarter from the crack in the sofa. He scrunches his nose in disgust and walks to the kitchen, hands ripping open the drawers. He finds a dollar bill here and there. He snoops around in the coin collection. He even looks inside the vacuum cleaner. It always sucked those quarters when he was forced to do chores. He empties the dusty dirty contents of the bag on the floor. He's surprised when he locates a dime matted with filth. He shakes his piggy bank furiously. Birthday card, it's slowly opened to reveal a crisp, new five. The closet in the hall, Naruto thrusts his hands into the pockets of the coats. He comes up with a ball of Kleenex. A pack of gum. A pen's cap. Then a modest wad of bills. His face lights up as he counts out the cash.<p>

A rain of coins and bills rain down on the sheets of his bed and he gleefully counts them.

Later when he's all done, he's laying on bed, phone supported between the blade of his shoulder and the crook of his neck. "A sample of my blood was sent to Atlanta to the Center for Disease Control. I don't know, man, I'm bricking heavily." Yet another lie. Oh, well.

Basically, Naruto had made friends with everyone in this school. Well, if they weren't his friends at least they liked him. Somehow, them hearing he was sick was all over the school thus the phone calls.

Naruto enjoyed the attention.

After a while, the blonde senses that his friend is abandoning him and he's endangered that all his none-existent-plans are going to fall crashing down on him. He totally relied on Sasuke's help, and if the other wasn't going to budge. Well, then it's going to be a shit day.

So he dials up the jerk's number and practically yells into the phone. "Sasuke, if you're not over here in fifteen minutes, you can find a new best friend. I'm serious, man. This is bullshit, making me wait around the house for you."

"Why can't you leave me alone, idiot?"

"You're not up for some good times? It's a beautiful day. It's almost summer. If this was Hawaii, we'd be surfing." He shook his head frustrated, growing weary of Sasuke's wimipshness. "You want to stay home and try to have the shits? Try to barf? Try to feel worse?"

A muffled reply. "I don't have to try."

"Be a man. Take some Pepto Bismol and get dressed. You're boring me with this stuff."

"Hn."

The other phone line rings. "Squeeze your buns for a second. I got another call." Naruto clears his throat and answers the second line sounding like he's on his last breath. "H-hell-o?"

"Naruto?" Oh, it's just Dad. "You sound miserable."

"Really? Damn! I thought I was improving."

"Were you sleeping?"

Naruto looks around the room for a second. "I was trying to do some homework." He chugs some of his Coke. "Dad? Can you hold on a second?"

"Sure, uh- are you alright?"

"Uh, just a little phlegm on the phone. Hold on." He puts Minato on hold and switches to Sasuke. "Sasuke? It's my Dad."

"Oh, great. Are you busted?"

"It's completely cool. He's just checking up on me. The least you can do is hurry up and get over here."

"Moron."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Jerk!"

Sasuke disconnects and slumps back in the seat of his car, waiting for the green light.

* * *

><p>She stands out in the whole school with her astounding bubblegum hair. Her eyes are the greenest in color. She's basically stunningly beautiful. Haruno Sakura. she sat at her desk in a history class. She's staring outside the window as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip. A tweedy teacher delivers a dry, dusty lecture.<p>

"Roosevelt's health had seriously deteriorated by the time he met with Churchill and Stalin at Yalta." he pauses and presses his lips together thinly as if to scratch around his brain for something to add. The classroom door opens and the scrawny nurse makes his way in. He crosses to the teacher and whispers something in his ears.

The student look curiously at the nurse, Sakura bites on her pencil. The teacher's face drops as he's delivered an obvious piece of disturbing news. Nodding grimly to the Nurse he steps back to clear his throat. The Nurse looks at the kids.

"Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura tugs at the pencil as she sits up upright in her seat. The nurse creases his eyebrows in concern. "May I see you outside for a moment? There's been an emergency."

Sakura barely suppress the smile that curls across her lips as she gathers her books slowly. She turns to her blonde friend Ino beside her and leans in to whisper. "Dead grandmother."

In the hallway, the nurse is gently holding Sakura's hand and nodding solemnly. "Dead grandmother."

Sakura bites the inside of her cheeks as she casts a sad look on her face. The Nurse immediately engulfs her in a hug. He was such a wuss, Sakura thought, he'd believe anything he gets. She pretended to gush and forced a tear out of her eyes. This must be as convincingly as possible.

In her office Tsunade sighed irritably at Shizune across the office. Her permanent scowl deepening. "Dead grandmother?"

Shizune nods frantically. "That's what Mr. Haruno said. I had Iruka notify Sakura."

Tsunade taps her fingers against the table before speaking again. "Who's this girl's going out with?"

Shizune's eyes shot wide for a second at the absurdity of the question, perhaps. "It's hard to tell." she places a finger on her chin. "I see her a lot with Uzumaki Naruto."

A smile slowly creeps on Tsunade's lips as if a suspicion has just been confirmed. "Could you get me Mr. Haruno's number?" Shizune starts out of he room, Tsunade's phone rings- she frowns at her boss and answers the desk phone.

"Tsunade's office." she purses her lips. "Yes. Can you hold? Thank you." She presses a key. "It's Mr. Haruno."

Tsunade answers with an annoyed look. "Tsunade."

"Tsunade? This is Haruno- uh" In his own living room Naruto stands facing his best friend. He places a palm on the speaker as he tugs on the taller's boy shirt. Leaning closer he whispers "Sasuke, uh what's Sakura's father's name again?" he squints his eyes.

Sasuke lets out a sigh. "I don't know. Just make on up."

"Excuse me? Mr. Haruno?" Naruto almost yelps when he remembers the third person on the line.

"Yes- I am sorry. We've had a bit of bad luck this morning as you may have heard."

Tsunade rolls her eyes on the other line. It's so obvious it's not Mr. Haruno. This Naruto thinks he can have her fooled. "I heard. And, gosh, I am all broken up. I'd be happy to release Sakura. You produce a corpse and I'll release Sakura. I want to see this dead grandmother firsthand."

Shizune stops cold in the doorway as she turns to Tsunade in horror. Tsunade scribbles 'IT'S JUST NARUTO' on a paper and hold it out to her secretary. Shizune continues to shake her head as she moves closer into the room. "Naruto is on the other line." she whispers.

Tsunade's eyes shoot out in horror.

In the Uzumaki house, Sasuke is pressing a phone against his ear as he listens to the frantic noise in his principle's office. Why he had to wake up from his bed to help this idiot, he had no idea. Naruto talked on the other phone to Tsunade. "Grandma Tsunade? I'm sorry to disturb you at work but I was wondering if my friend Kiba Inuzuka could bring me any assignments from my classes that I may need." he stops moving around the living room and stands in front of Sasuke again, toes touching. "Thank you." The line goes off and he grins. "It worked."

"I don't know why do I bother with you, dead-last."

"Shut up, bastard." He says still grinning as he takes the phone again from Sasuke. Their fingers brush. And he stares at Sasuke for a long while before he erupts yelling. "You ought be sorry for God's sake! A family member dies and you insult me. What's the matter with you, anyway? You know what? I don't want to know. Pardon my french but you're a bitch! This isn't over yet. You just make sure my daughter's out in front of the school in ten minutes. You hear me? Call me sir, goddamn it! That's better." Naruto covers the phone. "I'm scared shitless, Sasuke. What if Tsunade guesses my voice?"

"Impossible. You're doing great." Sasuke nudges him with his toe. Naruto sighs and goes back to the phone.

"I don't have all day to bark at you so I'll make this short and sweet." Sasuke tugs on a strand of blonde hair. Naruto smiles proudly. "I want my daughter out in front of the school in ten minutes by herself. I don't want anyone around-" Sasuke's eyes narrow at the stupidity of his blonde friend and he smacks his head. "What'd I do?"

"Out in front by herself? It's too suspicious you moron. She'll think something's up." If Naruto didn't know any better he'd think Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Cover it."

Naruto panics and holds out the phone out to Sasuke. "You do it!"

"No."

"I changed my mind, fella. You be out in front with her! I wanna have a few words with you!" Sasuke slaps Naruto and the phone flies out of the latter's hand. "On second thought! I don't have time to talk to you. We'll get together soon and have lunch." Naruto ends as he disconnects the call letting out a massive sigh. Except he almost forgot… "Why'd you hit me for?"

"Where's your brain?"

"Why'd you hit me?"

"Where's your brain."

"Gah! Sasuke!"

"How can we pick up Sakura if Tsunade's going to be there with her?"

"I said for her to be there alone and you freaked!"

"My, God, you're stupid." He turns around and mumbles "I didn't hit you. I lightly slapped you."

"Why are you being so pissy anyways? It's such a great day and you're being an ass. A jerk. What crawled up your ass and died there?" Naruto crosses his arms.

"I was home. You get me out of bed to participate in something I don't care about. And you're making a fool out of yourself." He turns around to grab his jacket. He has zero tolerance to many things and one of them were a certain blonde.

"Hey, Sasuke! Don't be like that. Come back!" He runs after the raven and throws his arms around his lean waist. "BABY COME BACK YOU CAN BLAME IT ALL ON ME!"

"Get off!"

"I WAS WRRRONG-"

"I said get off!"

"Sasuke, I am sorry! Dead serious. Please don't leave me. I just wanted to spend today with you and Sakura. I didn't mean to be stupid! I promise I will stop being annoying for at least ten minutes!"

"You'll stop talking for an hour?"

"Yes. I promise! WHAT?" Sasuke shoves Naruto away as he continues to the door. "OKAY! OKAY- I WILL STOP TALKING FOR AN HOUR."

"You're talking right now." Sasuke stops in his tracks, satisfied with the calm that follows. "Hn."

* * *

><p>Tsunade and Sakura walk out of the school gate together. "Once again let me say how deeply saddened I am by your loss."<p>

"Oh. Um. Yeah. She was a terrific lady. Very nice. Very old. Yeah." Sakura replies as she casts her eyes down. A person wearing a trench coat and a fedora was standing by a black Mercedes SLR. She could recognize that car anywhere. The man waves at her to come down. Sakura bites her lip. "I guess that's my Dad. Thanks." Tsunade nods compassionately as her eyes follow the pink-haired girl running down the steps and into her father's arm. Sakura throws her arms around said father's neck and locks lips. Tsunade arches an eyebrow before shrugging and walking back into the building. Guess that's how Haruno's normally greet. "This is so great! I can't believe it! Right in front of Tsunade!" Sakura giggles as she places another kiss on her blonde best friend sort of boyfriend. She stops when she notices Sasuke in the driver seat. "Hi, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"What's up with him?" she asks as she looks at Naruto's eyes watering as he slaps a hand on his mouth.

Sasuke smirks. "He's-" The blonde glares as he opens the car's door for Sakura to get in. "he's tongue-tied for a while, sorry Sakura." Naruto's eyes narrow as he frantically reaches to hit Sasuke.

"Oh. That explains you being ten minutes late." She giggles and presses her self closer to Naruto.

Their first stop is Konoha's Bank. Takes them about thirty minutes to get there. Sakura asks Sasuke to let Naruto off the hook because he's actually as annoying quiet as he is loud. Sasuke finally caves in, who knows? He might had even missed the blonde's pointless prattle. Except, highly unlikely thought should be dismissed before the raven heard about it.

As they walk into the Bank a woman about seventy with a silver hair is sitting behind the counter. She's been at the bank since they opened. She smiles when she sees Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Hello, Mrs. Froeling. How are you?"

She pats the mass of silver-blue hair on her head and locates a missing ball point pen. She withdraws it from her hair and smiles. " Well, I passed a kidney stone Tuesday, so I'm a little pooped but other than that, I'm as chipper as can be." She stops as if something occurred to her. "Say, should you be in school?"

Naruto lays his saving bonds on the counter. "Me?" He laughs politely; surprisingly out of character. "I'm out of school, Mrs. Froeling. In fact, I'm married. This is my wife… Gaga!" Sakura suppresses a laugh. "And this is my mistress, Sa-_mantha_."He passes a cheeky grin when Mrs. Froeling shakes her head disapprovingly and he pinches Sasuke's cheek.

"I don't know what you devious teenagers are up to. But I am glad you're happy, I guess."

Sasuke swears he wants to kill the idiot. Also, mentally beats himself for letting him off the hook. He always said the most absurd things and got away with it. His attention goes back when Mrs. Froeling gasps. "A baby! You must be excited." Sasuke groans and turns away from the sham.

"I am thrilled, ma'am. I'm especially looking forward to wearing those jeans with the stretch panel in front." Sakura replies cheerfully.

Naruto turns with a hearty smile when Mrs. Froeling hands them the money, letting one arm drop out of holding Sakura's waist to take the generous sum. "Thank you, Mrs. Froeling!" He turns to look at Sasuke and childishly stick his tongue out at the scowling boy.

"That was ridiculous." Sasuke scoffed.

"Now I know for sure you could pass for a girl." Sakura giggles as she and Naruto race to Sasuke's car. Sasuke following slowly. Why did he put up with those two, he couldn't tell. Sakura was fine when she wasn't infatuated by the idiot. She was smart and not too loud, he'd understand why they'd end up friends. But Naruto? How could he have stood him all those years? He lacked a brain, manners- and was too damn annoying. He was the complete opposite of Sasuke. How would two people so different end up being best friends? It was the idiot's fault anyways. "No! We're not listening to your emo crap, bastard!" Naruto yells. Sasuke wonders if he missed the fact that they were both sitting in the same car and he didn't have to yell. "I've prepared a mix!" He grins almost proudly and Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Wow, Naruto! Seems like you've been planning this for a while, huh?" Sakura rouse from the backseat. The blonde just sends her a grin and links his iPod to Sasuke's stereo.

"This is going to be the best day you two ever had." He mused as AC/DC blasted from the stereo. "Even this bastard with the stick up his ass is going to enjoy it."

"Hn." Sasuke scoffed. 'Yeah, highly doubt it' was on the tip of his tongue but he stopped when the GPS cheerfully rang they've reached their destination. Leave it to Naruto to stupidly assume they needed the GPS to go somewhere they all well know. Sasuke pulled in into the parking lot and waited for his enthusiastic friends to hop off. Both rushing up to the elevator and shouting Sasuke's name throughout the lobby of the building.

Later, the three were standing by a massive window in the 100th floor. "This is the world's tallest building, we can see four states from here." Naruto mused quietly.

"Idiot." The raven rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands into his jean's pocket and peered outside the window.

"C'mon," he heard Naruto say as he held his hand out for Sakura. "Stand on this stool, you'd get a better view." Both climbed and erupted into laughter. "Lean your forehead against the glass." he instructs still holding the pink-haired girl's hand. Slowly he looks to his right at Sasuke leaning against the wall scowling. "You too, bastard!"

"Hn." Yeah, as if.

"Come one you're no fun!" Sakura chimed in. The raven would never agree to their weird childish antics and he did a great job of not letting himself get dragged into it after this long. Sasuke crossed his arms against his chest and watched outside the window. "What if the glass gives?" He hears her ask the blonde quietly.

"Death."

"Cool."

"Hn."

"Sasuke." Naruto whines softly.

"Hn."

"I feel sick." Like a mother hen, Sasuke goes behind Naruto and holds him by the waist, the blonde slowly moves back and away form the glass and into Sasuke's arms. Well, almost. Because then Sasuke starts toward the door quietly.

Naruto and Saskura bound down the elevator as Sasuke follows glumly. They dance in the elevator. Really childish. Naruto throws his reflection in the mirror a few winks. Sasuke rolls his eyes at the idiocy of his friend. It gets worse when they start singing.

"CA-LI-FOR-NIA GIRLS WERE UNFORGETTABLE

DAISY DUKES

BIKINIS ON TOP-"

"Stop."

"AWW SAKURA, HE TALKS!"

"SASUKE YOU'RE SUCH A BORE."

"YEAH! WE DON'T LET THE EMO FAG PLAY OUR GAMES BECAUSE HE'S BORING."

They burst out of the doors garnering the annoyed stares of the people busily going in and out of the building. Sasuke politely waits his turn to exist and follows his overly-excited friends to the car. Sighing, Sasuke started off the engine. Naruto's mix resumes.

a hand toying with the hem of Sasuke's shirt and another tugging on Naruto's strands. He turns to her with a smile. "Do you love me?"

"Do you love me?"

She lets a matching smile cross her face. "I asked you first."

"Yes. You?"

"Yes." Naruto now turns fully around in his seat.

"Would I trash a day of education to be with you if I didn't love you?" Both their eyes flicker to the boy sitting in the driver seat. He wore a blank expression.

"Yes." Sakura slowly says.

"Would I have introduced you as my wife if I didn't love you?" Sakura chuckles quietly.

"That was just a lie."

"True." He considers it for a while, before her throws his arms one to catch Sasuke's wrist and the other to hold the girl's hand. "Would you want to get married? I mean, if I wasn't an asshole."

The car slows down abruptly on the highway, before the raven regains his composure and proceeds driving. "Sure." Sakura says slowly as if unfazed by the sudden disclosure.

"Today?" He looks between his two friends, lover- he doesn't label it.

"No way!"

"I'll do it if you will!" he tightens his grasp on both of them.

"You need a blood test." Sasuke speaks staring out to the road.

"Huh?" Naruto turns to look at the raven boy.

"If the blood's not compatible. You could produce a pinhead."

"So?"

"You can't get married today."

"Tomorrow?"

"If you get a blood test."

"I'm not getting married, you two are crazy."

"Hn." Naruto let's go of Sasuke's wrist now that he at least got the raven's approval and puts his arms around Sakura.

"Why not? Besides being too young and your father hating my guts and not having a place to live and feeling awkward about being the only cheer-leader with a husband. _Two_ husbands." Sasuke grunts at that. "-give me a good reason why not."

"Well-" Sasuke stops the car and nods at the restaurant. "We're having brunch?" The pink-haired girl gasps and throws her arms around the blonde. "This has got to be the best day of my life!" Naruto grins in victory. He knows she'll eventually come around. They're in love, and everything can happen when you're in love. Hell, even Sasuke hasn't objected. Or maybe that was because he 'did not want to partake in a childish conversation'. Yeah.

* * *

><p>They walk into the restaurant, it's noon. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are standing at the front. Naruto peering at the abandoned reservation book the maitre'd has left. His fingers run down to a party for three at 12:00. He grins mischievously at the two behind him. Sasuke rolls his eyes and shoves his hands into his pockets.<p>

An annoyed maitre'd returns "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm John Smith. Party of three for 12:00." The maitre'd looks curiously at the blonde in question. "Is there a problem?"

"You're John Smith?"

"I'm John Smith."

The maitre'd chuckles. "I'm sorry, son. I'm very busy right now. If you have trouble finding the door.." Sakura tugs on Naruto's shirt but he ignores her.

"Are you suggesting that I'm not who I say I am?"

"Shall I call the police?"

"Let's go.. John." Sakura says weakly, and Sasuke stands leaning against the wall watching in amusement his friend making a fool out of himself.

"I am not going anywhere. Call the police! Go ahead. Better yet.." he grabs for the phone. "I'll call them myself." Sakura chokes, and Sasuke's smirk deepens. Naruto punches out a few numbers and the restaurant's second line lights up with a ring. The meek maitre'd motions for the phone so that he can answer the call. Naruto waves him off angrily. "You touch me and I yell 'rat!'. There's another phone around here. Find it!" The maitre'd backs off muttering something under his breathe.

"Naruto. Let's go, we're gonna get busted." Sakura says slowly.

"Not a chance in the world." He hands the phone to Sakura. "Ask for John Smith." he grins when her eyes narrow. For a dumb blonde, he was smart. Well, only if it involved food.

A few minutes later. the three were seated in the restaurant. The maitre'd is hovering at their table. "I appreciate your understanding."

"Don't grovel, Chuckles. Just leave us and all will be forgotten."

"Enjoy your luncheon."

"Thank you." Sakura replied politely as the maitre'd backed away. "Sasuke, dear friend?" she peers at the raven looking outside the window snobbishly. "And you thought we wouldn't have any fun."

He rolls his eyes and stabs the his salad.

Their feet touch under the table.

* * *

><p>"I knew it was a mistake letting the idiot order for us." Sasuke mutters as he climbs into his car, Sakura follows.<p>

"So what, you ate a pancreas! Live a little!"

"It didn't even taste good." Sakura supplied. "So where're we going to next?"

They go the first museum they set an eye on. The main gallery in the museum is crowded with school kids. A class of kids walking along holding hands. Among the second graders; Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are holding hands looking like giant grade schoolers. Sasuke looks more like he's being dragged. In the coal mine section, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke ride in the coal train in the coal mine replica. Naruto and Sakura end up making out, then both turn to Sasuke mischievously invading his personal space bubble. He wants to scream at them to stop being horny teenagers in a place where kids might actually be, but quickly dismisses the thought when a certain blonde straddles his lap. He carries them both on each shoulder when they whine about not wanting to leave this place, but their attention quickly shifts to the human anatomy section of the museum. Sasuke puts them down as they both peer at a fetus in a bottle. The famous stages of life display featured in bottles holding fetuses. The nine month, a tiny human being in a jar. Sakura frowns.

"I wonder if he has a name."

"Nine Month."

Next they visit a busy arcade, Sakura goes to buy them some snacks as Sasuke watches over Naruto. The last thing they needed was for the idiot to get lost. He'd have no problem staying here if he could. Naruto drags Sasuke _everywhere _throwing his money away at useless crap. Sasuke had the worst memories here in this arcade where Itachi used to take him and Naruto when they were kids. It was that phase of his he never admitted to be jealous of Naruto getting his brother's attention. He liked Itachi adore him only, thank you very much. Naruto holds Sasuke's hand in every game machine he stands at. Clingy people usually nettled him, but somehow Naruto's hand fit perfectly that he didn't have to worry.

Sakura comes back with potato chips bags and Sasuke shakes his head disapprovingly at them.

* * *

><p>Naruto sits down with the baseball in Wrigley Field Stands. He shakes his stinging paw. On either side of him are Saskue and Sakura. Sakura's gnawing nachos. "I think I broke my thumb."<p>

"Can we leave now?" Sasuke speaks.

"You want to leave? We just got here."

"You got a call, you broke your thumb. What's left to do?"

"Hey! You don't know if it's broken!" Naruto hisses at Sasuke when he grabs his hand and continues to presses soft kisses to his thumb until the discoloration of his cheek becomes visible. "H-Hey! I feel better now."

"Hn." Sasuke stays holding Naruto's hand for the what's remaining of the game. Sakura's fingers curl around black locks absentmindedly.

* * *

><p>A parade is underway. Marching bands, drum and bugle corps, school kids, floats. Figures skating clubs in outfits and skates performing their routines on pavement. Riding atop on a float is Naruto. He's waving to the crowd, he and half a dozen Beauty Queens dressed in matching yellow dresses. He's singing along. Going miserably off tune.<p>

Sakura and Sasuke stand watching Naruto go by. She waves to him. "I love him." she says, not expecting much of a response from the quiet boy. So it was of a surprise to her when he spoke.

"It's hard no to." She breaks a smile.

"Do you believe in recarnation?"

"Hn."

"I think I know who Naruto was in a previous life."

"Hannibal."

"From the A-Team?"

"No. The guy who rode elephants into Switzerland." She laughs as they step out of the crowd holding hands and head down the street in the direction the parade's heading.

"I think he was Magellan. You know, the guy who went around the world." Sasuke nods.

The first song ends, Naruto kneels down to look at the two people he's trying to please all day. Sasuke's scowling down at the mess of blonde hair. "What's wrong, Sasuke-bastard? Didn't enjoy that?"

"Hn."

Naruto scratches the back of his head hastily. "What?"

"I haven't seen anything particularly good today." Naruto bites back yelling at Sasuke but stands up again anyways. It was just one of his tricks to push Naruto further. He shouldn't get pissed. Fine, he'll give him something he won't forget. He makes his way back to the Beauty Queens and whispers something to them. Their faces light up as they talk to the band behind them and hand him a microphone which he almost drops out of excitement.

"HI! I am going to sing this to my.. Sasukue, he says he hasn't seen anything good all day and I want to change that." He sends an exaggerated wink at Sasuke and notices the way Sakura jumps excitedly beside him. The music rolls off in the air, and Sasuke immediately recognize the song his idiot is about to embarrass himself singing.

"MY BODY IS BURNING

IT STARTS TO SHOUT

DESIRE IS COMING

IT BREAKS OUT LOUD

LUST IS IN CAGES

TILL STORM BREAKS LOOSE

JUST HAVE TO MAKE IT

WITH SOME ONE I CHOOOOSE"

Or maybe, Sasuke should take back the comment about embarrassing himself. Naruto was surprisingly good. The Scorpions fades up. The original recording, Naruto sings with a big, dramatic flourish.

"THE NIGHT IS CALLING

I HAVE TO GO

THE WOLF IS HUNGRY

HE RUNS THE SHOW

HE'S LICKING HIS LIPS

HE'S READY TO WIN

ON THE HUNT TONIGHT

FOR LOVE AT FIRST STING

Naruto drops his head, then shoots up shouting shouting.

"HERE I AM, ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE

HERE I AM, ROCK YOU LIKE A HURRICANE"

He stops singing letting The recording carry on the as he lips syncs and dances up on the little runway. When the song comes to an end, he drops to his knees facing Sasuke. "So, seen something good yet?" he says hoarsely from voice used up. He presses his forehead against the raven's, their nose brush curtly before their lips clash. Hungrily their tongues intertwine, regardless of the audience or who was watching. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's neck as the latter quickly pulled him closer to his body. Naruto was practically hanging of Sasuke's hips, the other using toned arms to support the blonde's strong thighs.

Sakura quickly grabs the microphone and wishes everyone a nice day. Naruto laughs against Sasuke's neck when he hears her voice. The orange-clad boy attached to Sasuke found his way back to the car being carried. His sweet laughter was like music to Sasuke's ears.

* * *

><p>They're all sitting in the pool in Sasuke's house. Well, only Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke's sitting at the edge of the Jacuzzi on a patio chair. Naruto is swigging a beer and Sakura is munching on Oreos.<p>

"Awww, Sasuke- come join us!" Naruto whines.

"The water's really nice. I wish you'd come in." Sakura adds in.

"Hn." He doesn't move, just merely looks at them. Sakura offers Naruto an Oreo, he offers her his beer. Sakura sips the beer.

"But today was really fun, right?"

"Hn."

"Do you love me?"

"…."

Naruto rolls his eyes and turns to Sakura. "He has issues expressing his feelings." Sasuke scoffs and eyes the pool house at the other side of where they're sitting. A sudden splash in the water makes him look back abruptly. Sakura screams. Naruto, that idiot. Sasuke throws his shirt off and leaps for him. It can't be helped.

Sasuke dives in to grab Naruto's shirt and rips him out of the water. He sits him on the edge of the Jacuzzi. "Naruto!" His eyes are closed, a lifeless expression on his face. Sakura continues to scream and Sasuke shakes the blonde in terror. Slowly a smile creeps on Naruto's face and Sasuke stops shaking him. They look at each other and Sakura stops screaming when she realizes Naruto is okay. That idiot. She makes a mental note to slap him across the face once they're out of this pool. "You moron."

Naruto's grining.

"What?" Sakura asks.

Sasuke starts to smile and Naruto explodes in laughter leaving a bewildered Sakura asking. "What's so funny?" They laugh as they pull the confused girl into the pool with them. They're shivering bodies press against each other, they're so close. It's the best day Naruto has ever given to them. They splash around, kiss, make out for a while until the skin on their fingers and toes wrinkle. They make their way out of the pool light-headed. Sasuke dries them both like the ever caring mother hen they tease him to be. They balance each other like that.

"Oh God! I have to be at home now!" Naruto yells as he frantically moves to grabbles for his things. "I love you two so much! Let's get married some time!"

When Kushina gets back home with Minato, they find their son sound asleep in his bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Please review! This is my first fic of this kind and I'd really like to know what y'all think._**


End file.
